


Topanga and Ava’s fun time before their wedding,

by petewrites



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Pedophilia, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petewrites/pseuds/petewrites
Summary: Topanga and Ava are getting marry soon. But when Ava’s parents leave her after an argument, Topanga decides that her and Ava should have some fun before their wedding.
Relationships: Topanga Lawrence-Matthews/Ava Morgenstern
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate to UltimateVicBlake stories

Topanga was sitting at the kitchen table looking over a case she was working on in her apartment. It has been a month since she finally left Cory and filed for divorce, after she asked Ava to marry her in the bathroom stall at  
her school. And while she still checks up with Auggie and Riley from time to time, her main priority was being with Ava. She really enjoys it when Ava drops by to spend time with her. Whether it’s just to talk, or to cuddle up together while they watch a Disney movie, or make out with each other, which would always end with them having sex on the couch. As for their wedding, Topanga had started planning their wedding as soon as she moved into her own place as she thought that it would be the perfect place for her to marry Ava privately without anyone knowing about it. Although she hadn’t really set a date yet, she was still looking forward to it. As she was working, her train of thought was interrupted when her front door suddenly opened and saw Ava standing there.

Ava, what are you doing here? I wasn’t expecting you today. Topanga said walking into the living-room.

My mom and dad left. Ava replied walking towards her older lover with a frown.

Awe, you poor thing. Come here and tell me about it. Topanga said reaching down to pick her up, then sat down on the couch.

I guess it started last night when they were fighting again, but this time it was huge, cause they spent the whole night fighting while I was in my room trying to sleep. When it finally ended, I overheard both of them say that they were leaving before I fell asleep. This morning when I got up to look for them, they were gone, and I was left behind. Ava said snuggling up to Topanga.

Oh Ava, I’m so sorry that happen to you. Topanga said placing a kiss on top of Ava’s head holding her close for a bit. After a while, Ava pulled away and looked up at Topanga.

Topanga, can we get married soon? Ava asked.

How soon? Topanga asked back brushing a hair from Ava’s face.

How about next Saturday. Ava replied smiling.

Wow really, are you sure about this? Topanga asked.

I’m very sure, Topanga. Besides, I’m gonna have to move in with you since I can’t be at home by myself. I mean I’m still only 7 years old. Ava said as she placed her hand on Topanga’s thigh and bowed her head. Topanga then tilted Ava’s head up and looked into her eyes lovingly, then leaned down to kiss her softly. Ava then took her hand off Topanga’s thigh and placed it on her cheek as the kiss continued for a couple more minutes, before Topanga pulled away smiling.

Ok Ava! You’re moving in with me, in fact, I’ll help you with your things if you like. Topanga said stroking Ava’s cheeks causing Ava to smile, then wrapped her little arms around Topanga’s neck and started kissing her again. Topanga returned the kiss enjoying it when a idea came to her.

Hey Ava, you want to have some fun? Topanga asked breaking their kiss.

What kind of fun are you talking about? Ava replied with a question of her own.

Well, I can invite Katy over so we could have a threesome with her. Topanga replied smirking.

I don’t know about this, I thought this was going to be between us. Ava said concerned.

I know, but I thought that it could be a fun thing to do before we get married. And I think we could trust her with our secret to at least invite her to our wedding. Topanga replied. 

Ok Topanga! I trust you, as long as these are mine afterwards. Ava said placing her hands on Topanga’s D cup breast.

They’re yours forever, Ava. They were always yours. Topanga said smiling enjoying feeling Ava touching her.

Hmm! One more thing though. Ava said.

What is it? Topanga asked stroking Ava’s back.

If she’s ok with this and we invite her to our wedding, can I also invite Kayleigh. Ava asked.

Who is she, is she your friend from school? Topanga asked tilting her head to the side.

Yes she is, I just met her this year in class. Ava replied.

Ah, is there a reason why you want to invite her? Topanga asked.

Well! She hasn’t told me anything, but I think she has a crush on Katy. Ava said smirking. 

Really, what makes you say that? Topanga asked curiously.

Well! Whether it’s been with my mom or hers, we’ve been to your coffee shop a few times. But every-time we go, she always looks at Katy with a big smile on her face when she greets her. And when she looks away,  
Kayleigh blows her a kiss every-time. Ava replied.

Awww! You want her to be happy just like you are. Topanga said smiling.

Well I wasn’t thinking about that, but we’ll go with that. Ava said as they both laughed at what Ava just said.

Topanga! Ava said staring into her eyes.

Yes Ava! Topanga Replied staring back at Ava.

Can I have a tit? Ava asked licking her lips.

Mmm yeah! Ava! Topanga replied popping her right breast out of her shirt for Ava. Ava smiled at her, then started to suck on it gently.

Oh yeah, Ava. Suck on it, drool on it. Topanga moaned leaning her head back on the couch enjoying it and thinking about her possible lesbian threesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Katy’s in the elevator on her way to Topanga’s apartment, Topanga had invited her over cause she needed to tell her something in private. Something that no one should know about, or she could get into a lot of trouble. Now Katy was curious of what Topanga has to say to her as the elevator stopped at Topanga’s floor. The doors opened and she stepped out and went looking for her friend’s place as she looked at the piece of paper with the apartment number as it was her first time she’s visiting Topanga since the divorce. Katy walked down the hallway till she found the door.

Well! I guess this is it. Katy thought to herself as she opened the door and saw Ava sitting on a love seat wearing a cute little dress and smiling at her.

Oh, hi Ava, what are you doing here? Katy asked closing the door behind her.

Don’t worry about it, you’ll see. Hey sweet tits, Katy’s here. Ava called out as footsteps were heard from the back hallway.

Hey Katy! Topanga said causing Katy to turn around to see her standing at the doorway, wearing a short skirt, high heels, and a see through top with no bra.

Hey Topanga! Should you be wearing that? Because you know, she’s here. Katy whispered pointing at Ava.

What, I don’t think she minds it, right Ava? Topanga asked walking towards Ava, and sat next to her.

I don’t mind it at all, baby, now give me a kiss. Ava said smiling as Topanga cupped her face gently, then leaned in to kiss her on the lips. As they kissed, Katy froze not believing what she was seeing, she  
had thought that maybe Topanga was going to tell her that she’d found someone new, but this was weird.

Uh Topanga, why are you kissing her like that? Katy asked causing them to break their kiss.

You want the truth? Topanga asked getting back on her feet.

Yes I do! Katy replied.

See Katy, there’s a reason why I left Cory over a month ago. Topanga said after a bit of silence.

What was that reason? Wait a minute, you mean Ava. Katy said as Topanga nodded her head.

Allow me to explain, Katy, Topanga said walking up to Katy then continued. For fifteen years I was happy being married to Cory, or at least I thought I was. But then four years ago, he stopped satisfying me  
sexually. We’d still had sex, but he wasn’t banging me anymore.

And Ava does? Katy asked confused.

Oh yeah! Topanga said biting her lower lip.

Yup! And I do it better! Ava said smirking.

So you just use her for sex? Katy asked.

Actually Katy, Ava and I have been together for almost two months! Topanga replied smiling.

Together, like romantically? Katy asked surprise.

Yes romantically! Topanga replied looking back at Ava.

Is this why you invited me here? Katy asked nervously.

Well that! And to see if maybe you’d like to join us in a threesome. Topanga replied getting closer to Katy as she slowly tried to walk backwards.

Uh, I-I don’t know. Katy said trying not to trip over.

Oh come on Katy, haven’t you ever wanted to have a threesome with me. I’ve seen you look at my tits before. Topanga said pinning her against the wall.

Ok I have, but I didn’t think it would be with a seven year old girl. Katy said as she felt Topanga slip her hands on her waist to pull her to the middle of the living-room.

Come on, Katy. Don’t you want to have a little fun, when’s the last time you’ve had sex? Topanga asked as she leaned in to nibble on Katy’s neck.

Mmm! let’s see, Maya was born fifteen years ago, so yeah! Katy moaned leaning her head back as Topanga kept nibbling her neck.

Ava smiled as she looked at Katy wrapped her arms around her fiancee’s neck as they started kissing each other passionately, and even though she was suppose to wait for  
Topanga to give her a cue to join in, she couldn’t help herself. So she slid off the love-seat, got behind Katy, and gave her a slap on her ass.

Ouch Ava! What the hell? Katy asked surprised.

Ava, sweetie. You were suppose to wait for your cue. Topanga said sternly.

Yeah sorry! It looked so hot, that I couldn’t wait to join. Ava said with a lustful smile as her lover matched her smile.

Uh Topanga! Yeah I’m gonna go! Katy said trying to leave when she felt Ava grab her hand.

Come on, Katy. Just get down on your knees. Ava said looking up to her.

Ava, I don’t think I should. Katy said as Topanga went behind her placing her hands on her shoulders.

Mmm Katy! I don’t think you heard her, she said get down on you knees slut. Topanga said forcing her to her knees as Ava quickly cupped Katy’s face to kiss her.

Katy’s eyes widen in shocks Ava continued kissing and Topanga was feeling her up from behind. Katy kept trying to resist it, but the more she did, the more aggressive both  
Topanga and Ava were getting, to the point that she was starting to get turned on by it and started kissing Ava back.

Mmm Topanga! I think she’s ready. Ava said pulling away after a few minutes.

Yes she is. Topanga said getting back to her feet pulling Katy with her,

Where are you taking me? Katy asked as Ava and Topanga each held her hands.

We’re taking you to our room so we can do whatever we want with you. Topanga replied as Katy smiled as she was being led.


	3. Chapter 3

Mmm! Topanga moaned groping herself as her and Ava watched Katy stripped her clothes off and slowly swayed her hips seductively giving them a private show.  
Ava licked her lips as she was stroking Topanga’s legs gently, eagerly awaiting to get started as Katy dropped her shirt to the floor as she was now in her bra and   
panties. 

Wow! She looks so gorgeous! Ava said not taking her eyes off Katy. 

Yeah, she is. Topanga said rubbing her pussy through her skirt.

You girls want to see more? Katy asked reaching behind to unfasten her bra, when Topanga grabbed her by her arm, and pulled her onto bed.

Not yet, bitch. First we want to feel and explore every inch of your soft body, then we’re going to fuck the shit out of you. Topanga said as she slowly roamed her   
hands on Katy’s back with Ava following her lead.

Mmmm yes! That feels good! Katy whispered feeling their hands go down to her ass.

Oh Katy! You have a nice ass. Ava said mesmerized as she slid her hand into Katy’s panties to finger fuck her.

Ahh! Ahh Ava! You’re so amazing! Katy moaned enjoying what Ava was doing.

She is isn’t she? Wait till you see what made me want her more. Get on your hands and knees. Topanga said pulling Katy’s panties off as Katy did what she was told.

Ava then started licking Katy’s asshole while she resumed fingering her. As she did, Topanga pulled her top off and tossed it aside then rubbed her breast onto her ass  
making Katy more turned on than she was.

Ahhh! Oh fuck! I’m- I’m gonna cum! Katy moaned clawing on the bedsheets.

Yeah Katy cum for us! We want you to cum so bad. Topanga said as Katy moaned and screamed as she came on Ava’s fingers and Topanga’s breast. After that, Ava pulled  
her fingers out of Katy’s asshole as Topanga took her hand, and started licking and sucking the cum off her fingers while they unhooked Katy’s bra with their free hands.

Mmm! Katy! Get on your back so we could see your tits! Topanga said as Katy turned around throwing her bra to the floor.

Oh yum, Topanga! They look delicious. Ava said as they crawled up to Katy licking their lips hungrily.

Yeah they do! Topanga replied as she grabbed and squeezed on Katy’s right breast, while Ava just dove in to suck on her tit.

Mmm! Ava moaned.

Does it taste good? Topanga asked.

Mmm-hmm! Ava replied nodding her head. 

Mmm! Let’s see! Topanga moaned licking her lips as she took the other tit in her mouth, and began sucking on it.

Ahh! Topanga, Ava, keep going. This is so fucking hot. Katy moaned placing her hands on both their heads and a kiss on their foreheads.

Topanga pulled away and saw Katy enjoying it with her eyes closed, then licked her lips as she went lower, spread Katy’s legs, and got between them.

Oh Topanga, you’re hungry for some pussy? Katy asked looking at her lustfully.

Mmm yeah Katy, I am! Topanga replied looking back at her, then started eating Katy’s pussy like an animal, 

Fffffmmm! Katy moaned in pleasure.

You like that, Katy? Ava asked kissing her cheeks.

I do! Kiss me, Ava! Katy replied turning her head to stick her tongue into Ava’s mouth as they kissed.

Topanga then slid her right hand up to cupped Katy’s breast as she kept licking her pussy shaking her head furiously.

Topanga! Fu- fu, fuck yeah! I’m gonna cum! Oh shhhiiittt! Katy screamed breaking her kiss with Ava as her body shook.

Do it, slut. Cum into her mouth, show my baby how good you taste! Ava said as she place her hand on her future wife’s hand as she was squeezing on   
Katy’s breast.

Katy moaned and screamed as she came into Topanga’s mouth as Topanga swallowed every last drop that came out of her. After she was done, Katy sat  
up as Topanga got on her knees and began kissing for a while as Ava knelt between them softly stroking their backs.

Mmm Topanga! That was the best sex I ever had. Katy said between kisses.

Thanks Katy, but we’re not done. Topanga said signaling for Ava to take her place as she jumped out of bed to take her skirt off. Katy licked her lips as her and   
Ava started to kiss each other gently at first, then it turned into a heated passionate kiss after a couple minutes.

Hey girls, Topanga said causing them to break their kiss and turn to see her laying in bed, completely naked, with two strap-ons in her hands.

That’s hot, but now it’s my turn to get all the attention. Topanga smirked as they crawled up to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I don’t think I did a good job with Katy. She has a strap-on, but I didn’t do much with that.

Katy and Ava were taking turns kissing Topanga as she was laying in the middle of them enjoying feeling there soft lips on her skin, on her right side was a woman who she suspected had been lusting over her for a few years.  
While on her other side was a little girl who she couldn’t wait to spend the rest of her life with. After kissing each other for a few more minutes, Topanga smile as she started stroking Katy and Ava’s faux cocks as they were humping in rhythm while Ava pulled her dress over her head and threw it aside as Topanga started sucking on her dildo cock, bobbing her head slowly.

Mmm Ava, is this the first time she’s done this? Katy asked running her fingers through Topanga’s hair.

No, Not really! She’s been doing it the whole time we’ve been together. Last she sucked on it was two hours ago, before you came. Oh yeah, suck on it you slut. Ava moaned in pleasure giving Topanga a   
slap on her cheek as she sped up her bobbing a bit.

So you were having sex before I came? Katy asked as Topanga stopped sucking and looked up at her.

Yeah Katy! In fact we only stopped for breakfast, lunch, and to lured you in. Topanga replied smirking.

Fuck that’s hot! Katy said as her and Ava were squeezing her breast.

Mmm! If you think that’s hot, how about I suck on your dildo while Ava sticks hers into my ass and fucks me. Topanga suggested.

Oh yeah! Katy moaned as Topanga got on all fours as Ava started licking Topanga’s asshole while she was licking on her strap-on cock.

Mmm! Topanga moaned in pleasure as she drools on Katy’s dildo while Ava was eating her out like an expert.

Yeah! You like that, huh? Katy asked running her hands on Topanga’s back as she licked her lips.

Mmm yeah! Topanga replied as she engulf Katy into her mouth and began sucking, Ava then got on her feet when Topanga was wet enough and inserted her faux cock into her tight asshole.

Ahh! Baby, are you ready to be fucked senseless? Ava asked as she started to gently hump her hips, and placed her tiny hands on her hips to guide her.

Mmm-hmm! Topanga replied with her mouth full enjoying being sandwiched between Katy and Ava. After a while, the girl behind her began going fast with her humping causing Topanga to spit out  
Katy’s strap-on cock out of her mouth and started moaning and screaming out loud. 

Oh shit, Ava! You really do know how to bang her, huh? Katy asked stroking herself but Ava didn’t respond as she was into what she was doing.

Fffffmmm Katy! Get beside Ava and get ready, I’m about to cum. Ahhhh fuck yeah. Topanga moaned swinging her head wildly as Katy crawled up next to Ava, and began biting Topanga’s left asscheek as  
Ava kept pounding her.

Ahh! Ahhh yeah! Here it comes. Topanga moaned as she came onto Ava’s dildo. After she came, Katy started licking her lips as Ava pulled her cum covered strap-on out of her lover then turned around to  
face her, pointing her dildo right in her face.

You want to taste her cum? It taste so good. Ava asked placing her hand on Katy’s head smirking, as Topanga was now on her back.

Mmm yeah! Very much! Katy replied smirking back.

Then eat her out, fucking whore! Ava said as she pushed Katy’s head down between Topanga’s legs as Katy started lapping onto her snatch hungrily.

Oooh yeah, Katy! Keep going, keep licking that pussy, Katy! Rrrrr fuck! Topanga moaned humping Katy’s face as the bed-board was banging against the wall repeated, Ava then quickly went up to Topanga  
and straddle her chest shoving her dildo cock into her throat causing Topanga to gag a little.

Yeah Topanga! Gag on it! Baby, you’re so sexy when you do. Yeah! Ava moaned face fucking her as she pulled on Topanga’s hair. Topanga placed her hands on Ava’s little ass to squeeze on it hard as Ava  
kept humping away at her throat, until she pulled her away to moan.

Oh! Oh Katy! I’m gonna cum! Oh shit! Topanga moaned as Ava slid down to her stomach and started sucking on her D cup breast. As she came, Katy drank every last drop that came out of Topanga while  
Ava kept sucking and drooling on her nipple as she was pinching on the other.

Mmm! Ava! You like sucking on those huge titties? Katy asked as she got on her knees swallowing Topanga’s cum.

I do, Katy! They turn me on so much. Ava replied climbing off Topanga and taking her strap-on off.

Hey! Why are they wet, did you drool on them? Katy asked.

Yes I did! Ava replied licking her lips.

But why? You didn’t do that to me a while ago. Katy asked a little jealous.

Cause these are mine! She replied smirking.

Ok! Now can I have a turn at those tits? Katy asked eagerly.

Hmm no! Ava replied as Topanga sat up.

Ava really, you’re not going to let her suck my tits? Topanga asked grinding her teeth.

Yeah no, sorry! I may be 7 years old, but even I have my limits. Ava said.

Oh you have your limits? Ok you little slut, you deserve a spanking. Topanga said bending Ava over her lap as she was smiling at Katy.

Mmm! She likes being spank? Katy asked feeling her pussy getting wet.

Yeah she does! Topanga replied licking her fingers, then raised her hand up high as Ava was ready.


End file.
